Cleaning to Exhaustion
by Capriccioso
Summary: Eren resolves to make sure that his cleaning is up to par, but discovers Levi has been work out from the previous nights. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Eren raked the broom furiously back and forth across the hard cold stone, as if attempting to erase any trace the floor had ever been touched by the outside world. He wasn't going to give his captain any chance rebuff his work this time, even if it meant sweeping his arms right out of their sockets. If it was sparkling clean he wanted, it was sparkling clean he was going to get.

He had just finished wiping down all of the surfaces until they were as shiny and sleek as the captain's swords. His brow furrowed as he recalled the the pointed look Captain Levi gave his assigned room, as if the captain had smelled something disgusting under his nose.

Eren sighed and leaned against the broom handle, surveying the work he had done so far. The room was now cleaner than he ever thought possible, but somehow he still wasn't sure that it would be up to the captain's unreasonable standards. He blew a couple of the stray hairs slipping out from under the scarf tied to his head away from his face.

He had idolized Captain Levi for so long and had not been prepared for this person now giving him pointless, tedious tasks. The Captain Levi he had worshiped was the brave hero of the survey corps, obliterating the titans and ushering humanity towards victory. Surely someone as brave and valiant as that wouldn't be so concerned with something as meaningless as sparkling windows. Yet here he was. Captain Levi. Hero of humanity. Conqueror of dust.

Eren carefully leaned the broom against the wall and wiped the sweat of his hands off on his trousers. It was wrong of him to think so negatively of the captain. Captain Levi had saved so many human lives and remained a beacon of hope for humanity's resistance. Eren was lucky to be able to work so close to him and help him in whatever way possible to continue the war efforts. Eren silently resolved to take all of his work the extra mile. He would make the captain proud.

Yawning, Eren pulled the scarf off of his sweaty head and set out looking for the captain. "Captain Levi!" he shouted, wandering through the hallways. He needed to get the work surveyed before moving on to the next room in his queue. Levi was supposed to be working on the same floor, on the opposite side of the building. "Captain I need to show you my-"

Eren shut his mouth quickly as he gazed into the next room. There was his captain, standing in the center of the room, holding a duster in his hands, with his eyes quite shut. Eren stared for a moment, completely bewildered. What exactly was going on here? A slight breeze traveled in through the open window and lifted Captain Levi's bangs gently off the front of his forehead. Eren had never seen the captain like this.

Suddenly, Levi tiled backwards and started to fall. Eren gasped and quickly lept into action to save his superior officer.

"Owww..." groaned Eren, feeling the sharp pain where his back had hit the wall with the combined weight of himself and his captain. Eren looked down at the figure now cradled in his arms. Fast asleep. Eren was confused. He knew the captain had stayed up all night with Hanji, reviewing the mad scientist's latest research, but he hadn't realize the toll it had taken upon the young captain until now. He must have been exhausted. Come to think of it, he had just gotten back from an expedition the previous day...

Eren gazed down again at his captain. His usually surly face was amazingly free of those lines that made him look so old compared to his peers. He looked so calm, so relaxed. His breath gently eased in and out as he lay with his head nuzzled on Eren's chest.

Suddenly Eren blushed furiously. He had not realized what what a compromising position they had landed in until now. If anyone else saw them like this, then surely...

Levi made a sound somewhere between a sign and a groan and a breath of air washed up Eren's neck. Eren felt every hair on his body stand on end and was now acutely aware of every inch of his captain's body touching his own. Eren looked down at Captain Levi's now gentle expression, at his thin, relaxed lips. Without his patent stern expression, they now looked so soft and inviting. Eren lifted one of his hands and slid his finger across one of those lips. Soft and warm, and comforting...

Eren immediately jerked his hand down. What was he thinking? What was he doing? How did he get himself into this? He couldn't wake his captain up when he was finally getting that much needed rest. He decidedly stared at everything around him but the sleeping figure. The candle on the table, the rag resting on the bookshelf, the duster that had clattered to the floor when the captains body had unceremoniously tumbled into his arms...

This was not working. Eren was again acutely aware of the warm form in his arms, the soft, raven hair tickling his chin. Levi let out another sigh and his head twitched and then swayed across Eren's chest. Eren was now looking down and the pale, exposed skin of Levi's neck. Eren shivered. Levi's neck smelled of cleaning supplies and somehow of the grass and wood. Eren breathed in cautiously, taking in the sights and smells before him.

It was just so... teasing. He looked so soft and smelled so nice. This couldn't be the same man that had scolded him this morning for the small smudge on the outside of the second floor windows. This man looked so warm and peaceful. Eren leaned down further towards Levi's neck, breathing in his scent. He was so close to him. If he wanted to he could even...

"Jaeger, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Eren froze. He hadn't even notice the minute tensing of every single muscle in his captain's body. Captain Levi was awake.

"I-I-I uh... I w-was..." Eren sputtered, and then stopped. His mind was blank, completely empty. All of his thoughts had been full of the captain and had suddenly flown out. Nothing was left.

"I advise you to let go."

"O-of course Captain!" Eren exclaimed, immediately releasing the grip he hadn't realizing he had been holding on to. Levi stood up slowly and expressionlessly. Eren fearfully watched as his captain took his time wipping off every inch his body where dust or filth could have possibly invaded his body.

"You were just so tired... and so... I didn't want to... I was trying to..."

"Jaeger, shut up."

Eren bit his lip as Levi continued the hard job of assuring himself that he was free of any contamination. Finally, Levi turned and stared down at Eren, who was still haphazardly positioned on the floor.

"Next time you feel like molesting me, at least wait until I am awake."

Eren blinked twice, and then felt heat rising from his body and covering his face.

"I wasn't- I mean I was just-"

Eren scrambled to find the words for the situation, but there was nothing. He could think of nothing to add to this situation. He looked up at his captain's face and saw an almost half smirk and a slight glint of something, Eren wasn't quite sure what, in his eyes.

"Back to work, Jaeger." And with that, Levi turned and left, leaving Eren to think about everything that had just happened. Eren buried his burning face in his hands. It was impossible to tell what the captain was thinking, what he meant. Eren felt his racing heart and flushed skin.

It was going to be an interesting time with Captain Levi...


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day he could think of nothing but what had happened earlier. He had been so close to someone he had admired for so long. Levi wasn't what he had expected him to be.

But he was somehow even more attractive than before. This human with these different, entracing faces. And he knew, there were so many more that he hadn't been shown yet. He needed to see those.

Eren tossed and turned in his bed that night. His body was restless and sweaty and his dreams were filled mostly with the same as usual. Titans devouring his fellow soldiers. Titans devouring his friends. Titans devouring his family...

But then new dreams.

Dreams of Levi. Dreams of that hope of the survey corps that he had always looked up to.

He had to see that face one more time peaceful face.

Eren slipped out of his bed onto the cold stone floor. This was stupid. Incredibly stupid. Probably the stupidest thing he had done in his life. And he had done a lot of stupid things.

But he had to.

He navigated along the familiar hallways, searching for his destination. He knew it by heart somehow. The door was already open.

He approached the bed cautiously, keeping his steps light and silent. The moonlight poured into the window, spilling over the sheets haphazardly tossed, only partially covering the figure beneath it. Eren's eyes slowly panned up from the bottom of the bed, drinking in every inch of the sight before him.

Levi lay in his bed with his sheet draped loosely around his waist, one hand near his temple, his fingers lightly curled. His other hand lay across his own waist, lightly hugging it. The moonlight slid smoothly across his bare chest an transculcent skin, highlighting how fit the captain was through years of battle. His skin almost seemed to glow under the moon's touch.

Eren's gaze shifted higher to the man's sleeping face as he stood over him. Again, he saw the impossible soft expression coming from such a seemingly bitter man. He shivered slightly, not sure whether it was the cold air biting at his hands or the alluring view he was stealing away in secret.

Those lips again. They were so tantalizing. They looked so sweet and soft, and only slightly pink. Just a hint of strawberry. He could almost taste it.

He felt the adreniline rushing through his veins and dared to move even closer. He wanted to smell that mysterious and bewitching scent again. He leaned over the bed, moving his mouth towards that irresistable, exposed neck.

He was so close to that which had put him under a spell over the past few hours. He smelled the wonderful clean scent again and marveled at how flawless the skin on his neck was. No titan ever got close enough to put a single mark on Levi's neck. Levi made sure of that.

Eren closed the final few inches and pushed his lips gently against the skin on Levi's neck. It was as soft as he could have ever imagined it. Eren felt the heat rising to his face and knew this was a terrible idea, but he craved more. He dipped in again. And again. He brushed his lips and slipped his tongue along the tantalizing skin. It tasted as sweet as nectar.

And then at once, his world was suddenly flipped upside down. In one fluid movement, Levi had exchanged their positions. Eren now was pressed against the soft sheets, his arms pinned firmly above his head. Levi's thighs now held down Eren's hips, stradling and preventing any movement whatsoever.

"Jaeger, what did I tell you about molesting me?"

Eren gazed up at the captain that had so suddenly forced him into this submission. Levi's face was blank. It gave nothing away.

"Sir, I'm sorry... I just... I couldn't..."

"Who put you up to this?"

Eren blinked in confusion. Put him up to this? What did Levi even mean? He stared again at the captain's face, searching for some sort of answer.

"Are you trying to assassinate me? Trying to slit my throat in my sleep?"

Eren's eye's widened in panic. Oh god no no no this was not going well at all.

"No! No I wasn't trying to do anything! I would never betray humanity! I live only to kill the titans."

"Eren, if you lie to me I swear I will rip your cock off. Tell me what is going on. And there is no way for you to turn yourself into a titan with me holding you like this."

Levi moved his left thigh and positioned it between both of Eren's legs as if punctuate his threat. He started down menacingly, daring Eren to make any movement to escape.

"I just... I saw you earlier and I just wanted to... I don't know... You just seemed so peaceful."

Eren turned felt the heat rising up from his body becoming unbearable between his embarrassment and the compromising position he was in. It was all too much for one day. But he continued to stare into his captain's face, willing him to understand the sincerity in his words.

"I thought I told you no lies," hissed Levi, scowling. Then Levi pressed his thigh up between Eren's legs as if to threaten him further. What Levi felt there was not what he expected at all. For the first time he looked almost... puzzled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jaeger what in god's name are you smuggling in your pants."

Eren's eyes widdened and he turned his head to look in the floor. He was not going to look at his captain's face. He was not. This was too much. Too much. He felt like he was going to pass out. He was never going to live this down. If Levi didn't kill him first that is.

He felt the grip on one of his arms being released as Levi began to sit up, still looking somewhat perplexed.

Please, please just let me go, Eren thought to himself, shutting his eyes tight. Please just let me go and never think of this again.

"Okay, I'm listening."

The voice sounded much less harsh than before, and Eren felt the muscles in Levi's body relaxing. He wasn't on trial anymore. He wasn't in danger of being murdered by the captain in this bed.

Eren looked back up to Levi's face, which had been rendered blank yet again. Frustratingly blank. Did the captain never feel anything beyond anger or annoyance?

And then they heard a resounding boom from outside the window.


End file.
